She Stole My Heart Away
by LisaDouglas
Summary: An AU version of A Brave New World, Charlie and Elsie tell their young daughter how they met and fell in love and she stole their hearts away.
1. Once Upon A Time At Downton Abbey, Part

Ch 1- Once Upon A Time At Downton Abbey, Part I

December 1919

"Dashing away with the smoothing iron she stole my heart away." Carson hummed softly.

It was late in the evening and rested by the fire, rocking his young daughter gently as the snow blanketed the ground outside. Four-year-old Charlotte clung to his shirt almost desperately as she started to nod off. The little one was frustrated and fighting sleep. Charlie looked down at his little girl, smiling bittersweetly. She was his treasure, the thing Elsie had given him that most made his life worth living, his precious girl, his baby Elsie.

"Da-da." She mumbled.

"Shuuuu my girl. It's time to go to sleep."

"No…" She protested, settling deeper into his arms. "Story."

Charlie laughed at her protests, his warm chuckle resonating deeply inside the child's soul. It was a sound she'd been familiar with since her time in her mother's womb. All her life, she would remember it and have the gift of it ringing through her ears whenever she found something to be joyful about… even after her father was long gone. Her father's laugh was the happiest, most soothing of sounds in Charlotte Carson's life.

"Shuuu. Charlotte. It's time for sleep. But, did you know you stole my heart away too?" He smiled and she mumbled, still half asleep.

"She did, did she?" Elsie smiled, coming down the stairs.

She'd been listening for several moments and was completely endeared by the way her husband treasured their long awaited, miracle of a child. Charlotte had been born rather unexpectedly several years ago, which had led to an unexpected upheaval in their lives. Charlie and Elsie had had a wild, whirlwind romance. It was quite story really, one of trial, tribulation and most of all forbidden love. It had been the kind of thing that smacked of a scandal and secret…and a secret it had been until Elsie had become pregnant and Charlotte had brought them out of the shadows.

"Yes she did, Mrs. Carson." He smiled, continuing to hum once more in an effort to put the child to sleep. "Dashing away with the smoothing iron, she stole my heart away!"

"Story…" The little auburn haired girl mumbled. Her eyes were shut tightly, but she just couldn't seem to make that final leap to dreamland.

"You heard her, a story Charlie." Elsie laughed, pouring some tea from the kettle on the stove.

"Alright then. But." He yawned. He was tired too. "Only if Mummy helps to tell it."

"I think that sounds perfect, and I know just what story we should tell Charlotte."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsie whispered, kissing her daughter on the head as she walked by. She went and settled into his big armchair by the fire. It was large enough for the two of them to sit side-by-side. Often the three would sit there as a family and spend the evening reading or talking or a combination thereof. It was late and Carson was surprised his wife hadn't picked up one of their daughter's storybooks. He thought it was far too late in the evening to tell her a _real_ story.

"Mummy story." Charlotte mumbled, indicating that she was still wide-awake. Carson joined his wife on the chair, his little girl still in his arms.

"What did you have in mind, Mrs. Hughes?" He teased her, using her maiden name.

She smiled bright, leaning in to kiss him squarely on the lips. He replied in kind, kissing her deeply and she sighed, tilting her head. Charlotte, who laid half in her mother's arms now and half in her father's, squinted up from her place in their embrace. She was half asleep but curious about the kiss and struggled intently to watch their lip lock. She sighed in reassurance of their love, not for each other, but for her and nestled deeper into her mother's chest.

"Story." She reminded. Somewhere inside, she understood that it would be just the thing to take her little mind from the present moment and put her to sleep. Charlotte thought, though that it would be just the thing to keep her wide-awake so she wouldn't miss anything.

"Charlie I want to tell our girl the most important of stories."

"Oh?"

"I think you know the one." She giggled, rubbing her nose against his.

"Which one would that be, Mrs. Hughes?"

"How she and I came to steal Daddy's heart away." Elsie giggled.

"Oh yes, that's a very good one. Very well, we shall tell her that…"

"It has ta begin, 'once upon a time.'" Charlotte reiterated.

Carson cleared his throat and Elsie giggled once more at her girl's words, kissing her on top of her head.

"Very well Charlotte, once upon a time at Downton Abbey…"


	2. The Little One Who Stole His Heart Away

Ch 2- The Little One Who Stole His Heart Away

"Daddy. Daddy I want one! Pwease for Chwistmas." Charlotte pled as her father lifted her into his arms, her tiny eyes still transfixed on the whining puppies fenced in before them.

Carson sighed looking down at the blonde Labrador pups corralled in the middle of the town square. Charlotte wanted one so badly. Every Saturday, when they were not working, the Carson's came to town to do their own shopping. And every time, Charlotte broke away from her father's grasp and hurried over to the place in the center of the village where puppies were being held for adoption. One puppy in particular loved Charlotte and had gone many weeks without being adopted. It was always difficult, and heartbreaking to tear the two apart.

"Daddy I want that one!" She cried, reaching for the dog as it stood on its hind legs, clawing at the fence and trying to get to Charlotte.

"My love Daddy already explained…" She begged and he put her back on her feet. The puppy tried, more vigorously to get to Charlotte, vying for the girl as if it were a contest.

Carson sighed, getting on his knees. The simple truth was they were never home and didn't have time to care for a puppy.

"Pwease Daddy pwease I'll take care of her, pwease, I lobe her!" She cried, her eyes welling up with tears. The puppy barked, licking the tiny girl's hands, the poor dog seemed as desperate as the child.

"Mummy I want that one!" Another child said, grabbing Charlotte's dog.

"Noooooo! My puppy, no!" Charlotte shrieked, hugging the dog tight.

Carson was a little embarrassed and even more taken aback when the dog growled at the little boy causing him to run off.

"Charlotte." He said sternly. " What have I said about scenes in public?"

"Pwease Daddy!"

"My love…."

"Pwease I don't want someone else to have her, when I lobe her."

"My baby girl…"

"Charlotte be good. Charlotte be big girl!" She promised.

"Charlotte. You know that this isn't about…."

"But Charlotte love puppy and Charlotte lonely!" She pouted, tears springing to her eyes. "Charlotte need friend."

The dog happily licked the tears off of Charlotte's face, causing her to giggle despite her angst.

"You and master Benjamin are thick as thieves." He reminded, speaking of the little boy with whom she was practically being raised. He didn't see how she could be lonely with their company and Benjamin's too.

"What's going on here?" Elsie asked, approaching her husband and daughter.

She'd seen much of what had occurred and had decided to come give a dissenting opinion. She put her shopping basket on the ground and bent down next to her husband to address their daughter.

"It would seem Charlotte is lonely." Carson informed.

"Oh my lass!" Elsie cried. "That's no good."

"Mrs. Hughes…" Carson paused.

"Well we don't give the lass everything in the world she wants." Elsie said, watching carefully as the dog licked her daughter's face.

The Carson's watched as their little girl giggled.

"Please Charlie. We'll manage." Elsie whispered.

"Very well Charlotte, your friend can come home with us." He relented.

"Yay! Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

…

Charlotte and her new puppy were so happy to be together that they ran each other ragged and fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire before dinner was even served.

"Thank you for making them both so happy Mr. Carson." Elsie smiled, watching her child and the worn out puppy sleep side by side.

"The dog too?" He asked, looking up from setting the table.

"Yes. She has a home now and you know she needed one."

Carson paused, looking down at his daughter and the dog who lay side by side, both seeming exhausted.

"Lord Grantham will be excited you know. He loves dogs, especially pups like that one, he might even help care for it. Supper is ready."

"Should we wake her?"

"I know she's tired, but it'd be better than her waking us hungry in the wee hours."

"Charlotte…." Carson picked her up.

"Tired." She mumbled.

"I know love; but you've got to eat before you go to bed."

"And story." Charlotte reminded as her father placed her in her chair.

"She did fall asleep before we could start last night's story…" Elsie laughed, putting a napkin over Charlotte's lap.

"Story anyway pwease." Charlotte yawned. "The one about how you love my mummy."

…

"I don't know how to tell her this story." Carson admitted to his wife as he buttoned his pajama top.

It was a story Charlotte knew a bit about: just enough to be curious.

Elsie laughed. "It's not that hard Mr. Carson."

"It's a sensitive subject…"

"It's simple."

"I don't want her to know that we had to hide our relationship and later our marriage… it might make her feel ashamed and she's got nothing to be ashamed for."

"It won't make her ashamed: it's a romantic story and little girls like that kind of thing."

"Don't- don't say that she _is_ my baby after all, Mrs. Hughes. One I waited a long time for."

"And you don't want to tell her that either?"

"Well no! She won't understand that we…"

"She doesn't have to know how babies are made to know how much she's loved, you're being silly."

"I just… I just want to protect her."

"She's well protected and even more loved. Tomorrow is Sunday, and another family day… we will tell her our story, no stalling this time."

"I didn't stall: she fell asleep." He made an excuse.

"Oh Mr. Carson come to bed."

He turned off the light and climbed in with her; sighing as she wrapped her arms around him and they settled in in front of the fire he'd just built.

"I love you Charlie." She said, kissing his lips sweetly. "Thank you for being such a lovely, caring Daddy to our little lass."

"Oh Mrs. Hughes it's my favorite thing in the world." He kissed her on top of her head and took her in his own arms now, holding her.

The couple sighed: closing their eyes and settling in to sleep for the night when the puppy leapt onto their bed, finding a comfortable resting place at Carson's feet.

"Oh Mr. Carson." She laughed, knowing he was annoyed. "We'll get used to it."

…...

"Heeee-heeehehehe."

Carson woke to the sound of uncontrollable giggling. Groggy, he opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself face to face with his blue-eyed little girl who peered down at him excitedly from her place atop his chest. She was poised there, studying him as she giggled delightfully, her expression a beautiful mix of his and Elsie's. He paused for a moment, just to take her in: her big blue eyes, and auburn-red hair (nearly blonde in some places), overwhelmed him and he could not see beyond the little one in his view. It reminded him of the story she wanted to hear and of how she'd occluded his view of everything else in life since the moment she'd come into the world.

"Hi Daddy!" She laughed a little too loudly for his tastes.

"Hmmm Charlotte love it's early." Elsie groaned.

"Too early for your da." Carson reminded, closing his eyes.

"And for mummy too." Elsie yawned.

"Mummy I'm starving and Philomena is too."

"Who is Philomena?" Carson asked; his eyes still shut.

"My puppy silly daddy!"

"Lass go and get yourself a cookie, and feed her too, DOG food only, Charlotte. And then go back to bed for a while."

"Okay!" Charlotte cried, crawling off the bed and rushing down the stairs, the tap-tap-tap of tiny dog claws could be heard following quickly, and excitedly behind her. Carson sighed and Elsie snuggled up to him.

"You knew this was what family life would be like and you signed on for it. Imagine if you had a bunch of boys Mr. Carson they'd surly be much louder." She teased, Carson practically shuttered at the thought.

"Mrs. Hughes it's only that sometimes I feel I'm too old for the pitter-patter of such little feet."

"Well you're not wrong. But it'll keep us young Charlie."

"I suppose you're right." He yawned.

"And besides; it's not little feet you're worried about, it's little claws."

"Quite." He told her.

"Should we tell her today?" She asked carefully.

"No. We'll let her figure it out on her own Elsie."

"Alright." Elsie hesitated; not really finding this fair.

"Who names a dog Philomena? It's so…. Formal." He found the idea so strange.

"You." She laughed. "And the little one who stole your heart away."


	3. The Butler's Heart

Ch 3- The Butler's Heart

Philomena whimpered, trying to wake Charlotte. It was the middle of the night and it had started to get noticeably colder outside. The puppy licked the sleeping little girl's face, sensing in whatever way a dog could, that the child had a fever. She barked quietly, urging the little girl to awaken.

"Mummy." She mumbled, closing her little eyes, rubbing them with her fists.

Little Charlotte Carson was tired and just wanted to be left to sleep. Philomena looked back through the open curtains at the snow falling from the sky. She was afraid and growled harshly.

"Go seep." Charlotte whispered, absentmindedly putting her arm over the dog. Still afraid, the puppy accepted the half asleep child's gesture burying her snout in her side and trying to go to bed.

In the next room, Charlie and Elsie were also still sound asleep. He held her from behind his arms wrapped tightly around her ribs like a doll, almost seeming to squish her much smaller frame. The couple was exhausted and snored, almost in concert with each other.

"Mummy!" They heard Charlotte call, her little voice followed by a bark.

Carson and Elsie began to stir at the sound of their child's voice. He tightened his grip around her ribs. Suddenly both of them were jolted wide-awake when thunder struck.

"Mummy!" Charlotte cried. Elsie whined turning over in her husband's arms. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Ummm should I go, or should you?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'll go." She yawned, breaking away from him and getting out of bed.

Elsie was exhausted but a little afraid, thinking that perhaps the new puppy had turned out to be a foe, not a friend. Instead, she arrived in her daughter's dark room to find the little girl stuck in a restless sleep, tossing and turning and calling her name while the dog looked at her, whimpering with pleading eyes.

"Shu, shu, the both of my girls." She soothed. She sad on the edge of the bed and the puppy placed her little furry head in her lap. Elsie petted her before placing her hand on Charlotte's forehead.

"Oh my wee girl."

"What is it?" Carson asked, entering the room.

"She's got a fever Charlie." She said as the puppy moved back in, cuddling up with the little girl.

"Should I fetch the doctor?"

"No. I'll put something cold on her head and stay home with her tomorrow.

Oh Mr. Carson aren't they cute?" Elsie asked of her little girl and her puppy.

"Yes. She's a lucky one to have you care for her when she's ill."

"After all; that's how it all started." Elsie smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. "Mmmmm how what started?" Charlotte asked, kicking her blanket.

"Shhuu my love, go back to sleep." Elsie whispered.

"I wants." She yawned. "I wants story."

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Well we did promise her one didn't we?" She asked.

"Hmm at that we did Mrs. Hughes." Carson paused when his little girl stopped, convulsing as her little body threw itself into a coughing fit.

Elsie looked back at her husband before turning to console the child. He could see the fear radiating in the eyes of his beloved and it struck a chord in his heart he hadn't known was there, one that rang an infinitely solemn tone that rang of fear and a possibility he shook off before allowing himself to consider it. Five years ago it'd been a reality for his Elsie, one he hadn't had to face.

"Come to bed with mummy and daddy." He found himself saying as he leaned down to pick up the child and turned for his own room. Elsie followed and turned out the light.

"My throat hurted." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry my love." Elsie said.

"Story." Charlotte pled.

Philomena whimpered; not liking being in this strange, dark room all on her own. She jumped off the bed and raced, as fast as four legs could carry her, and climbed onto the bed just as that Carsons and their little girl were getting tucked in.

"Mama." She whimpered.

"Charlotte." Elsie kissed her forehead.

"You know; daddy has been promising you a story."

"The story of stories." Elsie said, placing a cold washcloth on the child's forehead.

By this time, Philomena had come up and started to wash Charlotte's face. The little girl giggled before breaking into another coughing fit. Scared the dog whimpered and ran the other way, burying her furry face in Elsie's feet. She took the scared pup in her arms and began to rock her; deciding that from now on she was her mum too.

"What it about?" Charlotte yawned then coughed. "How we steal your heart?"

Carson giggled. "It's about how you stole my heart, and how you healed it." He smiled, leaning over to kiss Elsie on the lips. She smiled as he pulled away and turned his attention back to their daughter, elated about how things had turned out.

"Huh?" The child asked, pausing a beat. "Charlotte no feel good." She almost moaned.

"Shhhhhuuu my love." Elsie soothed just as the dog barked, causing everyone to jump. "That goes for you too Philomena, be quiet when your da is speaking."

"Da?"

"She's my sister daddy."

"Oh…"

"Yes she is." Elsie smiled. "Now go on."

Carson cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow at his wife as she cuddled the puppy. "Very well. Not so long ago, only five years ago, mummy did the same thing for daddy that she's doing for you."

"She tucked you in?"

"Yes: I tucked him in." She smiled.

"Mrs. Hughes that sounds so… risqué!"

"What's risky?" Charlotte asked, cuddling into her dad's side as she felt another wave of coughing overcome her.

"Dare I say the story." Elsie added and Charlotte raised her little eyebrows in confusion.

"Come here lass and daddy will tell you." Carson picked her up and held her close, beginning to rock her as he continued. "You have the most wonderful mummy, did you know that? She'll nurse you back to health just as she did with your da when he was very sick."

"Daddy okay?!" Charlotte panicked.

"Yes Daddy okay: because once upon a time, at Downton Abbey, a very lovely housekeeper healed the butler's heart." He smiled at Elsie. Even in the midst of the dark; he could see her blush. "And then she kept it forever."

….

August 1914

Elsie sat outside his room, waiting impatiently: the clock inched by slowly, the sound of the passing minutes echoing in her heart like a thunderous BOOM. She shook her head, trying to pull herself together even if just for her own sake. But she couldn't get the image out of her mind: as flesh on flesh, and skin on skin flashed forward to the scene of him, toppled over on the dining room floor. She gasped; the memory straining her own heart, aching so deep it seemed almost to rip.

'Be still, lass." She whispered. 'You don't know yet: you don't know.'

How would it look for everyone to see her in her state? She couldn't explain why she was so upset or so especially emotional. She rung her hands as she waited, splaying her sweaty palms across her knees in a desperate effort to dry them off.

"Oh Lord what will come?" She asked under her breath, almost becoming ill as she tried to gather some strength.

But Elsie was desperate. She stared intently at the door, almost willing it to open. It seemed like forever since Dr. Clarkson had gone inside with his patient, trapping her outside, worried and alone. In hindsight it was all a blur. It'd happened so fast she wasn't completely sure of the order of events. She'd been rushed in to manage the rest of the dinner, just in time to watch him be carted away. From that moment, she had been on the verge of illness and overwhelmed with a sense of despair that rendered her nearly unable to speak or think. It took everything in her to finish the entire task and make it back to the corridor outside his quarters without collapsing in panic. But Now that she had space and a wealth of time to worry, her inability to think had faded away and instead become an overworking of emotion she could not begin to wrap her head around.

'What,' she asked herself; 'if I they don't let me see him again because they don't know…. What if I loose him, my love and my all…I'll loose myself too. And what if… what if they don't let _me_ have the say in what happens to him… What if I can never tell him that I…'

Elsie started to cry and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. The last thing she wanted was Thomas interfering or accusing her of anything and he was due upstairs any minute. Elsie sighed; her heart breaking as she said a little prayer, wanting more than anything to see Carson, dead or alive, sick or well.

'It's alright.' She comforted herself. 'I will see him again: and I will tell him he's my beloved and that he's all that I am.' Overwhelmed; Elsie took a deep breath; trying to steady herself even as her body willed itself to continue crying.

"Mrs. Hughes please don't cry." She looked up, but said nothing when she heard Dr. Clarkson's reassuring voice.

Elsie didn't know what to say: she'd been caught. For a moment she toyed with telling him the truth and then, with confessing her fear, but instead simply stared back, unsure of what to say, of what to admit or keep secret. So much had been a secret for so long and it wasn't until this moment that she'd ever thought that was a bad idea. Tears rolled down her cheeks; but otherwise; she stared back like a deer caught in the headlights afraid to make a move.

Dr. Clarkson continued, noting the degree of her upset and realizing that it had a deeper meaning.

"What is it?" She finally willed herself to whisper.

"I'm afraid he's had a heart attack."


	4. Because She Wanted Me To

Ch 4- Because She Wanted Me To

"I don't think we should even be trying." Elsie sighed, her hands in the dishwater.

It was snowing outside and they could hear Charlotte coughing upstairs. They'd both stayed home that day to take care of their precious little girl, very afraid over her state. She coughed through her nap, her sleep allowing her parents a break, but putting her faithful puppy at full attention. Clarkson had come to see Charlotte and ensured her parents that she had a perfectly common cold and would be well in few days time.

'With a little rest and a lot of warm tea.' He assured kindly. 'The little one will be quite fine.'

And as Charlotte napped her parents debated over a private matter she was totally unaware of: her sibling, or rather her lack of one.

"Why not?" He asked, obviously offended.

"Because I'm… old, Mr. Carson." She laughed. "And because we already have one miracle child we were never supposed to have."

Elsie had assumed she was infertile when she married Carson but was surprised with a pregnancy not long after the marriage. She didn't know why she'd not conceived since Charlotte's birth, but supposed she was unable now.

"Now that's true…" He considered, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "But we are man and wife… it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Charlie…" She cautioned, narrowing her eyes. "You just want to have your way with me…"

"Always my Mrs. Hughes, always." He admitted and she laughed. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elsie giggled and continued to kiss him, their lip lock interrupted when they heard Charlotte whimper.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She cried, causing her parents to look up toward their bedroom.

The couple broke apart and bolted up the stairs, their daughter's cries growing louder.

"There, there." Carson soothed, hiding the fact that he was pained to see his little girl so miserable and sick. "There she is Miss Charlotte." He said, sweeping in and lifting her into his strong arms.

The child was weak, and lay limp in her father's arms. Elsie shushed her sweetly, placing a wet washcloth on her forehead before kissing it soundly.

"Story." She mumbled. Elsie smiled and Carson laughed, encouraged by the request.

"A story you shall have my love." Carson promised.

"But for now." Elsie said. "Let's tuck you back into bed."

"Play." Charlotte mumbled.

"Tea, soup and covers." Her mother said sternly.

"Mama no!" Charlotte protested, seeing her mother pour the medicine she hated taking. It was a home remedy, one passed down from Elsie's great-great grandmother and Charlotte found it disgusting. Secretly, her father did as well.

"That's it lass, your medicine and you can have a story." Her father soothed.

"Blah." Charlotte almost spat once the medicine had been consumed, and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Our tongues go inside our mouths." Carson reminded, as her mother kissed her head. "Now what would you like to hear about?"

"That same story daddy." Elsie told him.

"The daddy sick story?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes… that's quite fitting." Carson agreed.

….

"Oh my darling." Elsie whispered under her breath, taking her unconscious crushes' hand in her own.

Carson had in fact had a heart attack, something that had nearly caused Elsie to suffer the same fate not out of shock but out of devastation. The housekeeper found herself heartbroken and on the verge of breaking down. She'd of course, been charged with caring for Carson during this time and helping him to recover. Elsie didn't know if she was relieved to have been given that responsibility, or if it was something she couldn't emotionally handle. She sat by his side in silence cradling his hand protectively in her own, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know if I could do it… if I could go on without you." She whispered. "Without getting to tell you that…."

"Hmmmm."Carson grumbled and started to cough.

Elsie jumped then got to her feet, her breath catching in her throat when she felt her hand gaze his strong chest as he finally set up. She steadied him as best she could as he coughed and her own heart rate spiked, wondering if this was normal.

"Here… have a drink of water Mr. Carson."

Carson gasped, gulping the water down as quickly as he could. Breathless, she took his mammoth shoulders and helped him recline in the pile of pillows she'd just put behind him.

"What… what happened?"

Elsie paused, not knowing what to say. Or how she would say this to him. It was untoward but she sat on the edge of his bed, inches away from him.

"Mr. Carson, you… I'm afraid you've had a heart attack."

Carson's face grew pale white and he paused, seeming to think deeply the news obviously a shock.

"You're lucky to be alive!" She said, trying to hold back tears. "Dr. Clarkson says you must stay in bed, for several weeks at least."

"Who will…"

"Thomas is taking care of things."

"Thomas." He scoffed.

"Ah-ah, there you go, Mr. Carson: getting angry." She said, wringing out a wet washcloth and placing it in his head. "Dr. Clarkson says this is time for you to relax, to try to find some other joy in your life."

"Joy?"

"Aside from work… he says you need something to relieve the stress."

"I'm not under any stress!"

Elsie stared back at him blankly.

"Well maybe…"

"He says its time you find a hobby."

Elsie got up and went over to his dresser where she'd placed a bowl of soup to give him in case he woke. Carson lay back in his pillows, his eyes transfixed on her, namely the warmth of her smile, the curve of her hip and admittedly, her bum as well.

'It's a special treat,' he thought, 'to have her care for you. No you can't think of it that way…' He scolded himself.

Carson caught himself thinking of Elsie like this everyday, and with every glance they shared.

"It's your favorite soup." She said, sitting on the side of his bed once again.

"I can feed myself, Mrs. Hughes."

"No, no, you mustn't strain yourself."

Carson was silent as she started to feed him, his heart starting to race. He wanted to protest, to tell her it couldn't be good for him but refrained, too much of him enjoying the kind of closeness with her that he'd only fantasized about… well, this wasn't _exactly_ what he'd fantasized about. The last thing he'd wanted when he found himself alone in a bedroom with her was to be ill and half incapacitated.

"You gave us… quite a fright." She said, searching for the right word.

Everyone else was upset, but for Elsie, Carson's heart attack had been sheer terror from the moment he'd toppled over to the moment Clarkson had let her into Carson's room. She'd waited outside anxiously and hurried to the unconscious butler's side without a second to spare. Elsie had been too occupied to guard her actions and didn't realize that Clarkson now fully understood her affection for Charles Carson.

Elsie sat silently, looking into his eyes as she fed him, wishing she could just say it. He gazed back at her; a helplessness coupled with a growing darkness played in his eyes. It reached out, teasing, almost beguiling her, willing her to say it, just say it. As if he already knew.

Elsie reached out to slip the spoon back between his lips, finding that she was shaking. She tried to ignore it, extra careful with her unsteady hand, but then accidently spilled the spoonful all over his front.

"OOHH! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, putting her hand over her mouth. She paused, starting to cry as he took the napkin and dried himself off.

"There: don't cry. Don't cry Mrs. Hughes…"

Carson reached up and dried her tears, cupping her cheek in his massive hand. She started to sob and she reached up, firmly holding his hand against her face.

"Leave me… you were going to leave me." She choked, unable to help but say it.

Carson's breath caught in his throat and he thought he was going to have another heart attack.

'She couldn't…' He thought. 'Should she?'

He'd never thought she did, not even with all the time they spent together: their evenings in her sitting room, their places adjacent to each other at every meal, their many, many meetings throughout the day. But then again, she clearly didn't know how he felt and he loved her, oh how he loved her. He paused, smiling sadly as he caressed her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away more tears.

"Mrs. Hughes…."

"You were going to leave me." She choked.

"Oh my Elsie, oh my Elsie I could never leave you." He said as she continued to cry, squeezing his hand.

"W-your what?"

"Oh my Elsie." He said. "I could never ever leave you."

"E-Elsie." She repeated breathlessly.

" _My_ Elsie. And I could never, ever leave her."

Elsie started to blubber but turned her gaze back to him when he said this. She started to speak, but he didn't leave her the opportunity and instead, sat up and simply kissed her. Stunned, she froze for a moment then sunk hungrily into his lips, her love for this man making the moment beyond surreal. He kept her cheek in hand as they pulled away and she stared off, visibly shocked. He would've otherwise been hesitant, but knew now without a doubt that she wanted him.

"Mrs. Hughes." He said, an air of confidence in his voice. It wasn't really confidence but the high from a thrill that was quickly becoming a kind of pride. "You're here to nurse me back to health."

"Y-yes." She said, shaken. Carson found it humorous that she tried to turn back to him like nothing had happened.

"I think I know just what will do it…"

…..

Elsie slept there that night. It really wasn't anything untoward. But he really didn't have the energy to do much of anything for himself and Elsie found that she didn't want to leave him. She could've slept in the chair, but instead crawled into his bed, placing her head against his chest. It was the only way she'd be able to sleep. Only the gentle beating of his heart could assure her that he was there, and safe, and ready to be hers.

Elsie didn't realize that she fell asleep before he did. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. Her widening smile already beginning to heal his heart.

"Perhaps Clarkson was right." He said to himself. "Maybe a hobby will do me a world of good."

…

"Do I have a cold because I need a hobby?" Charlotte asked.

"No my love." Elsie giggled.

Carson laughed. "It doesn't quite work that way."

By now Charlotte was a little more awake and her puppy had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from the task of watching over the little girl.

"Is that when you decided to have Charlotte?" She asked of herself.

Carson cleared his throat, disturbed by the question and Elsie giggled.

"We'll get to that part of the story in a while, Charlotte."

"But you kissed mummy so that must mean I'm going to be born."

"Wedding bells first." Elsie cautioned.

"OOOH when did they ring?"

"I think someone's feeling a bit better." Carson teased, indicating her medicated state.

"What happens next then?" She asked. "Oh Charlotte in mummy's tummy."

"Not quite yet." Elsie was amused, not realizing Charlotte had grown curious about pregnancy lately because she wanted a sibling.

In addition to growing curious she also had most of her facts wrong. She thought babies came from kissing and from liking a boy, which was why she thought she was having a baby after she kissed Benjamin on the cheek last week; a fear that Lady Sybil had quickly put to rest.

'I don't think I'm ready for that.' She'd said to the much older girl.

"Well, the next morning." Carson began, but Charlotte yawned, closing her eyes.

"Good night sweet little miracle girl." Elsie giggled, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Story." Charlotte mumbled.

"There is much more to tell, but for now you need your rest."

"Good night Charlotte my love." Carson said, watching his daughter fall

asleep.

Elsie smiled, running her fingers through Charlotte's auburn-red hair. "Charlie I'm so glad you kissed me." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Elsie, I'm so glad you wanted me to."


	5. Yours

Ch 5- Yours

"Mummy, Charlotte no feel good." The little girl pouted, her puppy resting her tiny head on Charlotte's lap, her mother sitting at her side.

"I know my love." Elsie soothed, running her fingers through her little girl's hair as she coughed.

Elsie had stayed home that day to care for Charlotte who'd gotten worse during the night and woken with a horrible cough. Concerned, Elsie and Charlie called Clarkson back to see her, both of them uncertain when he promised them it was a normal part of her cold and she'd overcome it within a few days.

"What can mummy get for her baby Charlotte? Hmm?"

The girl started coughing again and Elsie massaged her head. Charlotte sighed when the cough ended, poking her index finger into her mother's side.

"Baby." She whispered.

"No m'love. You're your mummy's baby."

"Sister." She said quietly.

"No sweetheart; mummy will only have Charlotte."

"But why?" The little girl cried. "Ben gets three sisters."

Charlotte held up two fingers and Elsie reached down, pulling up a third in correction before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Oh Charlotte. Mummy's a much older mummy than most people's mummys. You'll find that as you get older… mummy and daddy didn't think they'd have a baby ever darling, because mummy was too old for babies but then there you were!"

"No plan Charlotte?" The little girl was surprised and Elsie giggled, not having expected her to understand that concept.

"My wee Charlotte is so clever and so rather unexpected by her mummy and daddy who are so blessed to have their sweet little lass!"

"But mummy how did you not know what went in your tummy."

Elsie laughed and choked at once, happy her dear husband wasn't there to hear that question.

"Charlotte Carson: you were such a surprise to your mummy and daddy. Sometimes it works that way too. God decided we needed a gift."

"Charlotte big gift?"

Elsie laughed. "The biggest of gifts."

"Mmmm, daddy happy Charlotte girl?"

"Why do you ask that?" Elsie was concerned.

"Ben important to his daddy." She yawned. "Because he's a boy."

Elsie was surprised, and a little hurt by this question, not wanting her daughter to think of herself this way, that she could be less because she was a girl.

"Daddy and mummy were so happy Charlotte's a girl! They wanted her to be a wee girl and she's so important to them."

Charlotte sighed, satisfied with the answer, thinking it must be because she went with Benjamin, like a set.

"Mummy never think she have a baby?"

"No." She said, watching as Charlotte played with her fingers.

"Hello Elsie." Charlie whispered, coming up behind his wife as their little daughter fell asleep.

"Hi Charlie." She smiled.

"How is she?"

"Fever is down."

Charlie paused, watching his wife carefully as she smiled.

"Don't you want that again, Elsie?"

"Hmmm?"

Carson sat on the side of his bed, smiling when he heard his little girl's snore grow louder, and took Elsie's hand. "I'd like to have another child Elsie I really would and… you're my wife and I love and respect you but… I want to understand why you don't wish to bare my child again?"

She sighed. "I'm not getting any younger Charlie." She considered, still watching Charlotte. "I love the life we have, and want so badly to love and spoil this beautiful little creation of ours."

"Well." He chuckled warmly. "That's a good consideration I must admit."

"I want us both to be there for her as much as we can. Work hinders that, a baby would more so, especially if I…"

"Oh Elsie that wouldn't happen!"

"YOU don't know that! Charlie I'm not getting younger, not at all. It's been six years since I've been pregnant and… it might be dangerous for me to be so." She was crying now, Carson reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, pressing her forehead against his.

"My Elsie. Please…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you… my Mr. Carson."

"You could never disappoint me. Please Elsie don't… don't think that way."

"Oh but I do: how could I not please my husband?"

"And how could I not please my dear wife? How could I do something that could harm her?"

"You want me to have another baby… and I really… I just want to be Charlotte Carson's mummy… but. But if something happens, then so should it be Mr. Carson."

…...

"This reminds me of when you did this for me." Carson laughed as he watched his wife feed their little girl, soup.

"Daddy get better?" Charlotte asked.

"Your daddy got much better!" Elsie laughed.

"Is it when daddy fall in love?" The little girl asked.

"Your daddy fell in love a very long time ago." He explained, smiling at his wife.

"When?"

"Why so curious about love?" Elsie laughed.

"Love part of Charlotte."

"Well that's right." Charlie agreed.

"To answer your question, daddy fell in love many years ago: the minute he saw your very sweet mummy for the first time, and the minute he held you in his arms."

Charlotte didn't notice her mother blush, her eyes filling with tears. She felt odd still, about her family's request that she have a baby. She simply was not up for it: but their talk of love and her daughter's continual questions guilted her, making her question whether or not she was right about her decision. Elsie watched her husband giggle with their little one: the two were so happy, even though Charlotte was ill. She couldn't help but think about how good of a daddy he was, and how delighted he'd been when he became one.

"You cried." She said.

"Hmmm?"

"You cried."

"When daddy cry?"

"When…. When I told you that I was going to have a baby."

"Daddy sad?" Charlotte was worried.

"Daddy was very, very happy."

Charlotte beamed at the idea.

"Mummy?"

"Hmmm."

"Mummy where I come from?" She asked, her father choked.

"Um… uh how about we continue the story?" He said quickly.

…

 _The house was somber the day after Carson's heart attack, but Charlie and Elsie were trying their best to hide the way they felt. It was a sense of relief and joy and hopefulness neither could convey, and surely that they'd never felt before._

 _'He's alive.' She thought, her heart and head spinning. 'And he wants me! He loves me!'_

 _Carson lay in bed, his soul soaring with joy despite the fact that his body was weak and broken: 'She feels the same… she loves me. Oh she loves me."_

 _Elsie smiled shyly as she came into his room, a tray in hand. She was so relieved, but scared to death, worried he'd take it back or not remember when he'd admitted his feelings the night before, and allowed her to sleep at his side._

 _"Hello, Mr. Carson."_

 _"Hello, my Mrs. Hughes."_

 _'My' he'd said my. He'd called her 'my. ' She sighed audibly and smiled with the whole of her face, afraid he'd find her wanton. Carson was spellbound._

 _'She's willing…' He said to himself._

 _"My Elsie."_

 _"Mr. Carson are you well?" She asked, laying the tray down next to his bed. He reached up and grabbed her hand and she paused, looking down as he tugged at her hand and helped her to sit at his side._

 _Reaching up as best he could, he cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing it with his thumb along her cheek. He leaned up as best as he could, his lips brushing hers gently as they melded into hers, skin on skin. She sighed, sinking into the kiss, allowing his touch and breath to sink so perfectly with hers that they at once seemed one._

 _"My Elsie." He said when they pulled apart._

 _Her heart skipped a beat and at once she found herself like a young girl smitten with a boy for the first time. Like a woman, who'd found herself fallen in the deepest of loves: yes that's what she was and what she had been for so long: a woman in love._

" _Are you feeling better, my Mr. Carson?"_

" _Mr. Carson could never be anything but wonderful when his Elsie is by his side."_

" _I like it when you call me yours." She bit her lip, she'd meant to say she liked it when he called her Elsie, but he was happy: she was revealing her true feelings._

 _Carson's heart swelled and he thought he would actually suffocate as he looked up into her eyes. "Then be mine."_

 _It just came out: he surprised himself. But nothing else had ever felt so right._

" _W-what?" She asked._

" _Be mine." He said sincerely, trying hard not to cry._

" _Be your…" She was shaking now._

 _He reached up and cupped her cheek in his massive hand again as she started to cry. She knew what he was asking and was totally overwhelmed by the idea that it was happening._

" _I know, Elsie, that we've only just… shared our feelings for each other but my illness has taught me two things, Mrs. Hughes… that life is short and that I've loved you for every second, and with every breath I've taken since I looked into your beautiful eyes for the first time."_

" _Oh Charlie…"_

" _I can't stand to waste any more time that I could be spending with you. Please, please be my Elsie. Be my Mrs. Carson: for the time we have left on earth, for the rest of our lives, and eternity: spend it with me, as mine."_

" _I…" She was floored and stared back at him, almost shaking._

" _You don't have to answer right…"_

 _Tears streamed down Elsie's cheeks as she leaned down and kissed him deeply, leaning her forehead against his when she finally pulled away._

" _Oh yes. Oh yes Mr. Carson, yes, yes I'll be yours. Yours for all the rest of time."_

 _He smiled brightly, laughing wholeheartedly when she said yes and before she could finish, leaned up to kiss her again._

…

"Mummy yours?" Charlotte yawned.

"Yes. My wife, my…" He stopped himself from saying _lover_ even though there were times when he chiefly thought of her that way. "My best friend. Your mummy is mine and I am hers." He said.

"And you are ours." Elsie smiled, giving her daughter a kiss as she stood. Charlotte giggled and sighed, closing her eyes. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night my darling girl." He whispered.

…..

"I'm so happy you said you'd be mine." Carson said when he closed their daughter's door, she carried the empty soup bowl. "Elsie about the baby…"

"Oh Charlie… lets not talk about the baby: you were surprised once, perhaps it will happen again?"

"But you said…"

"Enough about the baby." She laughed, putting the bowl down on the table and taking his hand.

"Elsie…"

She clasped his hands as she walked backwards, leading him along with her.

"Shu… for tonight nothing matters: I'm just yours, and you're all mine."


	6. The Truth

Ch 6- The Truth

"Story, please." Charlotte mumbled taking her mother's hand as they began their long walk toward Downton.

Several days had passed, and Charlotte's raging fever had calmed enough for her and her mother to return to Downton for a day's work. Philomena, the family's new puppy, rested in a basket on Elsie's arm, while Charlotte, still weak from her illness, rested in her father's embrace.

"No story until tonight, my wee one." Elsie reminded, and Charlotte began to pout.

Carson chuckled. "Mrs. Hughes, it would appear as if we were quite popular."

"Daddy, why do you call my mummy by her name before you?" She asked.

It was something that'd always confused the child. Mummy was of course a Carson, wasn't she? She'd asked who Mrs. Hughes was once before (and why everyone called her mummy that) when she was much smaller, barely three, but had not made her inquiry clear enough as to solicit a response that actually answered her question.

"Well." Carson paused, amused. "Charlotte's name is Carson, like daddy."

"And from the time mummy was a lass, all the way until she married your daddy, she had her daddy's name … Hughes."

"And when we got married, everyone already called your mummy Mrs. Hughes, and having two Carson's was confusing so Mrs. Hughes she remained."

"Which was fitting, because your daddy already lovingly called me _his_ Mrs. Hughes." Elsie blushed.

Charlotte giggled, still not totally understanding, but turned to kiss her father's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Sweet daddy!" She cried.

Carson laughed, giving his little girl a kiss on her forehead that caused her to giggle wildly.

….

"Charlotte, you're better! Well I must say your Auntie Beryl is relieved! And who's this, then?"

The kitchen was in the full swing of its busy morning by the time the Carson's arrived. Elsie and Mrs. Patmore stood watch as tiny Charlotte struggled to lift her puppy out of its basket. The small dog, who'd grown comfortable there, lounged like a cat and refused to move.

"Philomena Carson! You get up now!" Charlotte whined.

"Charlotte, don't yell at the poor wee lamb." Her mother cautioned.

"Mummy she's not a lamb, she's a puppy and I don't understand why she's so sleepy!" Charlotte cried as the pup sighed and closed her eyes.

Beryl laughed. "I remember when you were like that, lass. Such a beautiful little babe, slept twenty-hours a day, ate the other four."

Charlotte tilted her head in confusion, wondering how she'd eaten hours.

"It's a baby thing, my love: being sleepy." Elsie explained.

Charlotte paused, looking back at the dog, fully realizing now that she was a baby dog. Charlotte was troubled for a moment, wondering where Philomena's mummy and daddy were. Elsie turned away and Charlotte tugged on her skirt to get her attention, another question quickly coming to mind.

"Mummy, will our people baby sleep like that?"

Elsie's mouth dropped open, speechless that Charlotte would ask about a sibling again so openly. But she didn't get a chance to speak, as both she and her daughter turned when they heard Beryl start to choke.

"Charlotte, why don't you go upstairs and find Master Benjamin?" Elsie asked, patting her slowly recovering friend on the back.

"Was it something I said?" The little girl asked sadly.

"No, no m'love, it's just your play time."

Beryl recovered as Charlotte made her way upstairs, and turned to her friend, beaming.

"Elsie I'd had no idea! I'm so excited we're going to have a …"

Elsie gave a frustrated sigh, noting that her friend was also over excited about the idea of her becoming pregnant. "Mrs. Patmore … I'm in late middle age, I'm not expecting. The poor little lass just wants me to be, and frankly so does Mr. Carson."

"Oh." Beryl's heart sunk. "A-and you don't then?"

"No! Well… yes and no…"

"So you want to!" Beryl charged, following her friend back into her sitting room.

"It's not as simple as all of that, now is it?"

"I don't understand." She asked. "How is this any different from having Charlotte?

Elsie sighed. "It's different because I'm so much older, Mrs. Patmore and because I didn't think I could get pregnant before I did!"

"But you can!"

"I don't know that now. How is it, it hasn't happened since Charlotte? It isn't likely to now."

"I suppose you've a point." Beryl agreed sadly. "But it's almost 1920 now, it's a different world. You never know what might happen."

In the foreground, two footmen were helping a deliveryman install a new icebox, of which Beryl did not approve. Mrs. Patmore scowled and Elsie watched, amused.

"It may be a new world for your kitchen, Mrs. Patmore." Elsie laughed. "But not for my old body."

….

Ever since Charlotte had been born, the Carson's had spent a little less time at Downton Abbey, often coming home to have dinner as a family. Charlotte sat in her usual spot at the table, swinging her tiny legs impatiently, eager to devour the roast she could smell simmering in the oven. Philomena lie underfoot, licking her lips and yawning, ready to seize any table scraps that might come her way.

Carson was nervous, having been advised to stay out of the kitchen while his wife prepared dinner. Usually, he liked to help her and he feared she was angry with him. Part of him, however, was counting on a surprise.

"Daddy." Charlotte whimpered. "Daddy I'm hungry and it smells too good it's making it worse!"

Carson chuckled. "I assure you, your hunger will be put to rest in short order my Charlotte."

Suddenly, the kitchen's tall, thin double doors burst open and Elsie came out, carrying a roast she could barely lift. Charlotte sat up, looking down on it, her mouth watering. Carson sighed, having hoped that his wife would send him a message with the dinner. But unfortunately, the carrots were full sized, as were the potatoes. He'd been excited once he'd heard they were having roast that night, having thought that perhaps she'd been planning on recreating the meal she'd made when she'd surprised him with the news of her pregnancy: baby carrots, baby potatoes … baby everything.

'It's just as well.' He thought. 'You're starving anyway.'

"Mummy do I get more story tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes m'love. If your daddy's willing to help tell it."

"Always, Mrs. Hughes, always. But where did we leave off?"

"I believe." Elsie started. "It was dinner time, Mr. Carson."

…

August 1914

"Mrs. Hughes! Elsie! I can feed myself now and I can get out of this bed now!"

Elsie sighed. "Doctor Clarkson was very specific, you need to rest. Now shush, there's no point in getting yourself upset, Mr. Carson."

Carson grumbled. Days in bed without lifting a finger had caused the overly attentive man, who'd in today's terms be coined a workaholic, to become grumpy.

'You're such a curmudgeon, Mr. Carson!' Elsie'd been tempted to say.

Over the past few days, his cranky, frustrated nature had caused her to worry that he no longer cared for her in the way he'd declared, that his wish to marry her (and soon) had been induced entirely by a medicated stupor he couldn't even recall… But point in fact was she loved him, and he _was_ a curmudgeon. _Her_ curmudgeon.

"Elsie I'm so sorry." He said. He bit his lip and looked back up at her.

She paused a moment, bracing herself in fear. Perhaps he would take it all back? In a moment her fears were a laid and her interests peaked when he took her hand.

"Mrs. Hughes, we must talk… What I asked you before…"

She gulped. Over the past few days, there'd been a lot of kissing, and nurturing on her part but not much talk of the proposal he'd previously made.

"Y-you weren't just- just nurturing a sick old man, as you are now, when you said you would marry me? Because: Mrs. Hughes, I'd like nothing more than to make you my wife. I met that."

Her heart skipped a beat and she sat in stunned silence, a silence that scared him. Carson's heart began to race and before even speaking he started fumbling to apologize, his breath stifled when she leaned down, kissing him deeply.

"Perhaps then, I wasn't too forward?" He inquired when she pulled away.

"I've been caring for you because I love you, Mr. Carson. I said yes because I met it, too with all my heart. Because I was blown away by the idea that you could love me too."

"That's enough to heal this old broken heart." He whispered as she laid her hand on his chest, comforted to feel it beat steadily.

It was quick: too quick and too untoward for their Victorian sensibilities. But it had to be, who knew what lie ahead? The couple were smitten, but soon, they would discover that their passion for one another burned steadily, and before they knew what was happening, it would ignite a firestorm so fierce that no one could stop it.

"Marry me, when I get out of this bed." He squeezed her hand. "We'll have a beautiful fall wedding and start a new life together."

"But… Charlie …. Don't you recall? Butlers and Housekeepers, we aren't allowed to be married." She lamented sadly. "We'll be thrown out."

Carson narrowed his eyes, hurt by the realization. He loved Downton with all his heart, having thought he'd die there and haunt it thereafter. But without even thinking; he knew he loved this woman far more than he could ever love the lovely castle or the lovely people who dwelled with in it. He'd give it up for her: his career, his home… did she not then, feel the same?

Elsie sensed a twinge of hurt on his heart and sighed, realizing she'd have to give him a full explanation. "Mr. Carson. I would just go away with you, and I would just tell them. But you see, I have… a dependent." She bit her lip, figuring this would end it.

The term dependent had caught his ear. His perfect Elsie couldn't have a child, tucked away somewhere! Could she…? The idea turned him off for a moment, until he realized that he loved his Elsie enough to love her child, even if it was not his.

"Go on." He said, his voice stern but quiet.

"She's my wee sister." Elsie explained.

Something in Carson's soul sighed with visible relief in that moment.

"And she's not right in the head. I spend nearly everything I make to support her … and I'm afraid." She choked, her eyes filling with tears. "That I cannot give up my job, not even to marry a man I love as much as I love you. I'm sorry if this changes things, Mr. Carson."

Carson's heart spun. _How_ , then, would they go about this?

"I'm afraid it does change things…" He paused, his words making her feel as if she were about to be sick. She nodded, beginning to get up, but he grabbed her wrist, holding it tight.

"I wanted so much, to declare my love for you to everyone who knew you. And perhaps, one day, we'll be able … but for now, be mine, even if it's in secret…"

Elsie froze, the idea of being _his_ in secret, sounding so very sinful … But deliciously so. She knew in that instant, he was asking her to live in sin.

"Y-you still want me, even with a burden like that?"

She shivered as he ran his finger up her cheek, drying the stray tear that'd managed to escape from her worried, downcast eye. Something within her changed at his touch; a breathlessness like no other overtaking her. In that moment, she let down all her defenses.

"You mean the world to me, Mrs. Hughes." He whispered, his voice low.

Elsie laughed as he caressed her cheek, and she started to really cry. "Oh Charlie..."

"So you'll do it then? You'll let me love you in secret? You'll nurse this old broken heart? And when the coast is clear, when we find a way, we'll be wed?"

Elsie shook just a little, worried, but nearly entranced with him. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Yes my Charlie, as soon as we find a way."

…

December 1919

"How did you find a way?" Charlotte asked, looking every which way as her mother and father gazed up lovingly into each other's eyes.

Elsie stopped, her attention turning to her little girl. "We had an angel to help us my girl." She said, the child's eyes filling with wonder.

…

"Oh Elsie! Why on earth did you tell her that, an angel?"

Carson sighed. Clad in his striped pajamas, he stood watch as his wife fluffed her pillows and climbed into bed. Exasperated, he ran his fingers through his rumpled hair and climbed in at her side.

"Well it's true. Without the miracle in question, I dare say we'd just now be making it down the aisle!"

"Elsie… I love you tremendously and am happy we chose the path we did. But I cannot say I'm comfortable with continuing on, telling her this story. She's so tiny, she won't understand and I don't want her to know that she…"

"That's right, she won't understand!"

"Elsie… I'm happy and so blessed you and I made the choice we did, that we took the risks and loved each other enough to endure the consequences. But I'm not proud of some things and I don't want to celebrate them by telling my little girl all about them!"

"Mr. Carson…"

"We worked hard, Mrs. Hughes. We worked hard and worked it out to where she never has to know and she shouldn't. At least not until she's a very grown lass, with a post, or a husband…" Carson shuddered, not believing he'd said that last part.

"I'm not proposing we up and tell her _exactly_ what we were getting up to!" Elsie cried.

"I know that but she's a precocious lass. She'll understand the implication, and I should never want her to think ill of herself."

"There's no reason on earth why the lass should think ill of herself."

"How would you feel, if you realized your parents had, that you were a –" Elsie gazed at him sternly, scowling at the thought that he might say **that** word.

"Charlie, she just wants a nice story about a ma and a da she adores. Frankly, this makes me surprised you ever asked me to get up to anything; with you being so … Victorian!"

"That's different! You're the woman I love, what we got up to is no one's business!"

"Love! That's just it Charlie, make the story about love, and nothing else."

"But how confused will she be, Mrs. Carson, if she figures out we were unwed when you became pregnant?"


End file.
